


Weekend Adventures

by iwaois



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Mostly Crack, how does one even tag, i wanted akamido to make up, plus my odd obsession with akamibu, takao and reo are demons, theyre cuties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwaois/pseuds/iwaois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao makes friends with a certain uncrowned general, and they drag their miracles along. The result may contain glares, wrestling, lakes and basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weekend Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is tbh my first knb

"Reo, please tell me you aren't serious", Akashi's mismatched eyes held a rare expression as they looked into the laptop screen in front of him; they were begging for mercy.   
From the Skype call a black head was grinning, a pair of green eyes far beyond amused as they checked the owner's nails.

Was he seriously being flirty at a time like this?

"Of course I am, Sei-chan!! Kazu said it'll be fun and that he saw Shin-san trying to be besties with you again after we crushed Shutoku and then danced on their grave." 

After the match, Akashi wasn't the only one with a Shutoku member's hand offered to shake. Ever since, Reo had been running late to practice more often on Mondays, and he was never available on the weekends; either he want to Tokyo or Takao came to Kyoto. Akashi honestly didn't mind this friendship, although it took away the person that was currently closest to a friend to him on free days, didn't mind until now.  
On their last meeting, Takao suggested that next time they brought their miracles along, to which Reo of course, being Reo, squealed very loudly and told him he'll be honored to introduce all sides of Sei-chan he never knew existed to him.

Whatever that meant.

And well, with his last meeting with Shintarou at the winter cup, it was underestimating to say Akashi wasn't thrilled to see the green miracle off court any time soon.  
He also wondered if Takao called him Sei-san, because Reo called Shintarou Shin-san, but not enough to not just ask his vice to ask.  
And so here they were, each in their rooms, too tired to actually fight due to intense Friday practice. ("You must always work extra on Friday", Akashi would always say, "so your muscles recover, thus doing something, on the weekend.) He's seen Reo's room plenty times before - in person a few times and countless more trough the screen - and it was nice and tidy, with posters on walls and flowers on his sheets. It was also big, and rich, and bright, and it really matched his personality. Once Akashi entered Rakuzan, he stopped feeling uncomfortable with bringing people to his mansion, because although most not as rich as him, nobody in a school so elite was actually /poor/.   
Currently the room annoyed him, with the flowers and the kitten slippers and the male inside it, holding the laptop on his knees. 

"I don't want to see them", the redhead attempted one last protest.   
The other laughed. He hated to admit it, but it was kinda very attractive. His brain must've been really tired.  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow at 8, their train arrives at 9", Reo seemed to ignore his protests, as always. "I'd tell you to wear something nice, but Sei-chan has such a great taste I don't have to. Sleep tight."  
He blew a kiss at the web camera and ended the call, leaving Akashi a groaning, annoyed mess.  
He always did this - dragged his captain all the places said captain did not want to visit, and at that he made him enjoy it, took him to meet people he didn't want to meet, buy him things even if Akashi's family actually owns that amusement park - but even though he loudly protested every time, deep down Akashi was happy someone was actually making an effort over him.

Or maybe it was just the fact that lions only break under lionesses that he just felt like a willing victim. 

***

He woke up with an uneasy feeling in his gut, at 6.33, just like every morning.   
Akashi never had actual dreams, not ones he can think of, but he dreams colours. They're mostly red, like him and like his mother and like bottled up emotions and like love and lack of the same. Last night, however, his dreams were green; and he wasn't sure was it Shintarou's green or the green of Reo's eyes or maybe a third green which can cause him even more problems, but it was strange and it terrified him either way. He just had toast today, Reo had promised a big breakfast somewhere out once the Tokyo guests arrive.   
Next problem; what exactly did Reo mean by dress nice!? From context, Akashi figured they'll spend the majority of the day together, but what exactly did he have in plan? If he texted Himuro Tatsuya, a friend he met on one of his visits to Atsushi, who he was still in fairly solid relationship with, and a person he usually consoled when having fashion issues, he'll surely tell his purple lover. And the said purple lover will most likely want to tag along, even if it meant going all the way to Kyoto.   
Akashi settled for neat, tight black pants, designed like skinny jeans but made of soft, expensive fabric and a pale turquoise dress shirt, whose sleeves he neatly rolled up to his elbow. Since he no longer had bangs to style - he had cut them off before the winter cup in front of his former teammates - with a little perfume and a few combs trough soft red hair, he was good to go. He thought he was fairly well-dressed, everything on him was at least tidy and ironed. Also very expensive, but he never paid it much mind. 

Reo was ten minutes late, but he brought a single red rose as an apology to put his emperor in a better mood. It worked, and Akashi scolded himself inwardly for being so easy.   
They walked to the train station, with Reo talking all along and Akashi losing the fight against himself to fight off a smile every once in a while, flashing his white teeth against his will every now and then. Reo bought him a soda in a street grocery store, even though he resisted.

***

"...And I so totally nailed that karaoke bar."  
"I'm sure you have, Takao."  
"Everyone was cheering!! Why weren't you there??"  
"It was past my bed time."  
Green eyes widened when a pair of pretty, slender fingers wrapped placed themselves on Takao's eyes from behind.  
"Guess who??"  
"Nee-chan!!"  
Akashi would've rolled his eyes at the sight of them hugging like some freshly reunited couple, but his eyes were too busy returning the cold glare Shintarou was rewarding him with. 

Apparently Reo's idea of large breakfast out was this small, fancy restaurant right on the lake. They crossed the bridge and sat on the terrace, only the fence separating them from the water. It was nice; though Akashi's eggs and bacon were as untouched as Shintarou's maple pancakes. You see, they still had a strong glaring game going on. He was sitting next to Reo, closer to the water. Takao talked with his hands as well as his mouth, enthusiastically and happily, making corny jokes every now and then, and Reo participated with just as much passion. 

Neither of the miracles spoke a word since the train station, not until now.

"How could you?" Shintarou finally spoke, getting up from his chair to add to the drama with his overwhelming height. This also caused Reo and Takao to knock off the chatter and watch. Takao was recording.   
"You are so full of yourself", Akashi climbed his chair to be on even grounds with his height.   
"I offered you my friendship!"  
"You offered me your pity!"  
They reached out for each other, wrestling over the table with angry little throat noises leaving their angry little throats until Akashi lost his balance and pulled them both over the fence, into the lake.  
Reo's screaming and Takao's incoherent laughter were followed by bubbles on the surface, as if they were still in a verbal combat even under the water. Occasionally a flash of red or green would appear, depending who was currently winning the wrestle.   
It's been over five minutes when both of them stood up, the fine turquoise and peach of their shirts now a matching mud brown. The tension seemed to decrease, though, at least that's something.   
Tourists took pictures. They got their breakfast for free. Reo hoped Akashi's family didn't own this restaurant. 

***

The next scene took place in Reo's back yard, and it featured two wet miracles and two of their basketball partners washing out the mud from them with gardening hoes. Whenever either Akashi or Midorima would open their mouths to scream in frustration, the flow of the water would simply be directed to their mouths, shutting them up. They eventually gave in and cooperated to scrub the mud out of their hair.   
Akashi wasn't at all pleased with this; but Reo and Takao seemed to be having the time of their lives, so he closed his eyes and let himself be sprayed.   
Later, in the bathroom, he was awarded with a towel and a blow dryer since he, as well as Shintarou, refused any of Reo's enthusiastic offers to give away some of his clothes.   
The hot air felt nice on his shirt, in his hair, warming his body after the shockingly cold water. His eyes were closed and he wasn't exactly frowning, but the taller seemed to want to talk.  
"It's not beneficial for anyone if we fight every time they invite us out. It's plain out embarrassing."  
The green of his hair made a nice contrast to the white of the towel he was currently trying to dry it with, and there was no tape on his fingers, since it got all wet.   
"I have to agree", Akashi turned the dryer off and took a step closer, "it's not practical."   
Shintarou sat on the tub, now forced to look up in order to meet asymmetrical eyes.   
"Do we have to be enemies off the court as well?"  
"No, I don't think so", it was Akashi who held his hand out this time, "and even so, we have to think of the children."   
His eyes ran towards the door, where their friends were searching trough clothes in the next room. Even though Takao didn't get wet, he accepted some of Reo's clothes. Akashi thought it was weird, but didn't argue. 

This time, the handshake was accepted.

After drying, they played shogi in the corner, on the floor, while Reo and Takao kept up with the Kardashians on the couch. They sat close to each other, and talked and lauded about it a lot, and whenever Takao would glance behind to check on the other two, he was met with Akashi's cold, jealous glare. Instead of getting intimidated, the poor point guard would return it, just as jealously. Sadly, Reo had absolutely no shogi skills, and Shintarou never showed interest in the Kardashians. Natural.  
He shrugged and moved the piece which secured him victory. For the tenth time in a row, now. 

***

"Okay, we're going to lunch now", Reo took the role of their tour guide, it seemed, "and then Sei-chan and I will take you around the town a bit. And then we can go see the basketball court."   
"Ohohoho", Takao was walking right next to him, a smug grin on his lips and a enthusiasm in his step. "A rematch already?"

Akashi was hardly listening. This was, after all, his home town - he didn't need a tour. He was hungry, though. He thought of that untouched eggs and bacon from breakfast with nostalgia. The two of them walked ahead, and he thought Reo's behind didn't look all that bad from this angle. His brain was clearly too hungry to think straight. Haha, get it. Straight. His dad would kill him if he could read thoughts.

***

Lunch, luckily, passed without incidents.   
The walk around the town came down to just Takao wanting to touch every postcard and try on every pair of sunglasses that were selling, and Shintarou dragging him away, occasionally falling into the trap and getting a pair of sunglasses up his own nose, only to be one-arm hugged around the neck, dragged down to Takao's height and faced with a camera. Akashi thought he didn't look too unhappy about it, either. He even attempted a smile in a few of the snaps. 

"They're such tourists", Reo had told him as they sat together on the bench and shared a carton of popcorn, waiting for Takao to get enough of the fountain and Shintarou to stop angrily chasing him around it.   
"Indeed. Had I known it'd be like this, I would've come prepared."  
"I don't want to know", he murmured and lowered his head to Akashi's shoulder tiredly.  
"How do you expect us to win the rematch if you sleep here?" his tone was calm, and although he gave him a look, he didn't move away.  
"It's okay", a yawn, "Sei-chan is absolute. We'll be just fine."  
That was really pleasing to hear.

 

The basketball court wasn't empty, so they had to play on just one basket. Akashi just bought a ball along the way, like it was nothing, and they were good to go.   
Without Hayama and Nebuya it was an even tighter game, but the Rakuzans, of course, won. There was no bitter departure this time, though. They played only to make sure, and the loser had to pay for ice cream.  
Akashi hated getting sweaty in nice shirts, but he sucked it up. 

"Why aren't we doing this more often?" Takao wanted to know when they all squeezed on a bench, eating their ice cream.   
"We should. We just have to convince these two grump bags."  
"They'll cooperate."  
The said two grump bags were currently in a heated discussion to whether chocolate ice cream dip is better with or without coconut bits. Akashi was winning. Coconut bits made everything better.

Reo waved for five more minutes after the train that took them away. 

***

"Was that so bad?"   
They were currently on Akashi's bed, having tea and fighting off sleep.  
The redhead just grumbled in response.   
Then a soft, white, mature cat tapped its way into his room, and Akashi opened his arms so she jumped onto his lap, but she picked Reo's instead. His fingers automatically started petting the fur, surely enjoying the way she purred.  
"Sena, you traitor", Akashi mumbled, though he couldn't blame her. If he could, he'd do exactly the same.   
"I should go home", Reo managed, letting the cat go and setting the cup aside. "Goodnight, Sei-cha- "  
But he was already asleep. Reo pulled the covers over him and mentally braced himself for the grumbling that followed in the morning because he fell asleep in a nice shirt. He pressed a small kiss onto his forehead ( he was honestly so harmlessly adorable when he was asleep, he'd be a terrible big sister if he didn't smooch him at least once ) and, with a click that signalized the lights going out, he let himself out.

Next weekend we're in Tokyo, he texted to Takao, to which he got a reply with a lot of smiley faces and explanation marks, along with a photo of angry, half-asleep Shintarou. They seemed to still be on the train.  
With another glance at Akashi's house, he called a cab.


End file.
